Siesta
by Krizzie
Summary: COMPLETE! Ruuka finds Hotaru asleep and everything goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Siesta**

**By: **Krizzie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

A/N: Alright… here's my second try at Gakuen Alice! Well… technically third… since I deleted the first one… but… bah! Whatever. Read… and revieeeeeeeew!!!

This time… it's an accepted pairing… my favorite. So don't worry. XD

* * *

Ruuka Nogi's lungs were threatening to burst, but he dared not stop, nor even look back. Fan girls could be threatening when they want to.

Ah… the barn. Yes. A look of relief passed through his face. He could rest there… and only a chosen few would dare distract him. After all… it was his sanctuary… his place…

He jumped when the rabbit he held close shook its ears and jumped away from him. His reflexes quickly averted his path to chase the white furry creature, but the pounding of feet he heard —and felt— nearby urged him to pick up his feet and go on. He would check on his friend later. He needed to save himself first.

At last, he reached the barn. His bright blue eyes quickly searched for a large piece of wood, and he was delighted when he found one leaning against the wall. With a grunt, and a horse's help, he picked it up and used it to barricade the door.

"Well that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ruuka exclaimed with a satisfied grin on his face before he suddenly remembered his furry white rabbit.

Where the hell was his furry _white__** rabbit???**_

"RUUKA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Well, on the other hand… he could always search for it later.

With that decided, the young blonde Alice stretched his arms with a great big sigh before letting himself fall down on a lump of hay. He twitched, however, when he felt a warm body had already deemed itself worthy of the place and had lain there.

Ruuka opened his mouth to give this conceited student a piece of his mind when said person stirred and fell on her back.

It was Hotaru Imai.

-----

A/N: Eh…? How was it? Read and revieeeeeeeeeeew!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Krizzie: **First of all, a great big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I know it was way too short… and was probably way below the standards of an acceptable chapter; but time you allotted for reading and reviewing made me beam and give myself a big, albeit awkward pat on the back.

Well… all that aside… let's proceed to the second chapter. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I have not, even for a single solitary second of my life, ever dreamed of owning Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Should I wake her up, or just throw her out without an excuse whatsoever?

Ruuka debated on the seriousness of the situation, peering with pretty blue eyes at the dozing girl on his soft little hay bed. The latter action wouldn't be quite as rude if he did it to the other students, considering as _she_ took great liberty in spreading around photographs of his most treasured albeit secret moments.

And he wouldn't deny that it was very, _very_ tempting.

But, alas, in the end, his chivalry won and the young blonde with bright blue eyes decided to kneel down and shake the sleeping girl with a reluctant head.

That is, until, the sleeping girl decided to speak.

"Get lost."

Ruuka jumped back in alarm, loosing his footing three steps back. He closed his eyes and dropped gracelessly against the ground with a none-too-beautiful thud.

He waited for her attack, and another brutal assault courtesy of her baka gun, but none came. In anxiousness, he opened one eye, blinked said eye, then opened the other eye. He smirked.

Heaven forbid, Hotaru Imai was a sleep talker!

Pride now well-mended, the young Alice rose and dusted himself clean, sneaking a look every now and then at Hotaru's mumbling lips. He heard something about horses… and Africa… and something about burning witches… but all in all… nothing really made sense.

Ruuka was a closet romantic, and although he never did admit it, Hotaru's one time accusation about him reading and writing several student-made love stories that had spread around campus was real.

And in those stories… sleep talkers always reveal interesting bits.

* * *

Yikes… another short chappie. Review, please. I'm tired. Wah…


	3. Chapter 3

Now what should I ask her…? Well, I'm not very sure she would respond, I suppose, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, what are the chances she would wake up and catch me in the act right?

Hardly.

Ruuka pouts, contemplating, listening to her incoherent mumbles that had gone from butterfly wars to giving her puppy a sponge bath.

He didn't even think Hotaru owned a puppy. Seeing her with something cute, cuddly and alive was just... bizarre, if not unsettling.

He was stalling.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Ruuka mutters to himself with an unnoticeable grimace. "I'm acting like this is a turning point in my life… or… something." He trails off, watched her chest rise and fall with each steady breathing and he blushes.

"Darn it… get a hold of yourself Nogi!"

"I like teddy…"

"What?"

Ruuka stops himself in time before his voice gets too loud. He forgot. Hotaru was sleeping. It would do him no good to wake her up and let her find out that he had been watching her for quite a while.

…maybe this is a good time for retribution.

But then… again… his chivalry won and he decided to step back and lean on the wall beside her, freezing on his feet when he heard her shuffle, relaxing when her breathing evened and she went back to mumbling things his mind couldn't fathom.

Hah. If only she wasn't born a girl… he would've gotten his revenge long ago. The only thing that was stopping him from unleashing his army of hornets at her was the fact that she has a chest and no… thing… down… there.

He growled. What the hell was he thinking about now? Really, being with her doesn't do him any good. At least with Natsume his mind was occupied with the treachery of the Alice Academy… but with her…

"Oh just stop it." He glares at her one last time, then asks the question that had been bugging him since she sold the very first picture. "What the hell incites you to make fun of me anyway?"

She groans, and he tenses, legs getting ready to bolt it outta there, but she merely rolled on her side and continued her slumber.

"Well…?" he asks expectantly. When she doesn't reply, he slumps on the wall and frowns.

"I don't get it." he mutters, a little spitefully. "It always works in movies."

"What works?"

"This."

"This what?"

Okay… that _definitely _wasn't Hotaru.

* * *

So sorry for the short updates... we have another batch of exams coming... TT


	4. Chapter 4

This is done In Ruuka's POV… I find it more interesting that way anyway. Messing with a pretty boy's mind!!!

Erm… let me take this chance to apologize for any cheesy lines… scenes or anything. I did this as a break from doing my project. School's been drowning us with them… and not to mention the exams tomorrow… NOOOO!!!

Um… enjoy.

* * *

First and foremost, it was deep… and Hotaru's voice was rather light and whispery… well… yes the voice was whispering… but what the heck! Why the hell am I explaining here???

Anyway, back to the point. The voice was behind me… and I was quite comfortable watching my cute little Alice sleeping oh so thoughtlessly in front of me… so there was no way it could've been her.

Point three. I knew that voice very well.

It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Don't look so surprised, Ruuka." my friend with the VERY bad timing said behind me. I could just imagine his telltale smirk and standard pose (leaning against the wall with his arms crossed HAH!) staring impudently at me.

As if I didn't have enough to worry about.

"Hey Natsume… ditching class again?"

"Its recess, man."

Hah! "Right. I knew that."

"Too busy watching smartass here to tell the time?"

"Shut up."

This type of bickering doesn't come naturally to us. Yeah, I'll admit it… I'm Natsume Hyuuga's loyal puppy… and I rarely disagree with him in any aspect but that's only because I share the same views at him… not because I worship him or anything. Really. I'm not in any form of denial here.

Anyway, I turned (and HAH! He was in THE pose!!!) and gave him a look that said it all. I didn't appreciate him here. I knew that it was recess. And I wasn't too goddamn busy watching Imai, damn it!

"Lying doesn't become you, Ruuka." he said calmly, with a look in his face that fangirls would die to get a glimpse of. At least there was one thing positive in my situation. I wasn't gay. But that's not the point... what I'm really trying to say was…

Damn him and his ultimate coolness!

"So?" I feigned coolness too… I'm pretty good at it now, you know, considering I hang out with the Ice King all the time. It's not that hard.

"So?" he looked at me like he usually did when Mikan did something incredibly stupid. "I could see right through your bullshit."

Damn.

"I was trying to hide from those rabid girls that were chasing me..." I started to explain with a scowl. He was smirking again, damn it! I didn't like that. "And it just so happens that Hotaru beat me here."

"First name basis now, are we?"

DARN IT!!! Why the hell does he go off and find every loophole???

"What are you anyway?" I snapped angrily, standing up. "Some kind of love doctor or something?"

"Nah." he pulled away from the wall and cast me an uninterested glance. "Just a bored classmate who wanted to pass the time. See ya." With a wave and a cool shove of hands in his pockets, he was gone.

Now, I'm angry. So angry I forgot my chivalry. I turned to Hotaru heatedly.

"You conniving jerk, why the hell would he think I like you anyway?" I stomped towards her, crouched, then stared at her evenly, wanting to vent out my anger right this moment. I didn't give a damn if she would wake up and find me screaming my head off. I just want to shout and blame somebody. I began to recite her every flaw. "You're not even as half as cute as Mikan, not half as fun in that matter. You're a big, fat, furry BULLY and you're a jerk and a goddamn smartass! Why the hell would I be interested in you???"

I was about to give her the finger when she turned on her side and captured me in a bearhug.

Oh shit. Oh DAMN! _Now_ what am I supposed to do?

* * *

Stupid??? Wah… please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Still in Ruuka's POV… I'm having way too much fun with this.

* * *

I've had my own share of misfortunes and I'm proud and thankful for all of them, really. They reminded me—constantly—about the harsh realities of life. And that, I think, is one of the things that has served to fuel my desire to overcome my petty little insecurities that I knew would eventually dig up a gigantic hole and drag me inside.

But this… _this_… _THIS_ was just insulting! It's demeaning! Humiliating! _Mortifying!!!_

I could feel every muscle in my body tense up as Hotaru pressed harder against me. Oh gods… what the hell does she think she's doing? No, you pervert… don't let your mind stray to such despicable things… ARGH!!!

This is all Natsume's fault… yeah! And those stupid fangirls! If they didn't have the automatic reflex to chase me at every darn corner I wouldn't be trapped here with images of bloody _torture_ going through my mind!!! What the hell do I tell Hotaru when she wakes up???

"Whining won't get me anywhere." I muttered angrily to myself, and I could almost imagine Hotaru rolling her eyes at my ardent stupidity if she had the liberty to be awake at such an embarrassing moment of mine.

I tried wiggling. No use. If possible, it made my position even more disconcerting. And since when did Imai get such strong arms anyway? Maybe from lifting the hammer too damn much.

I considered biting her… but dismissed the thought afterward.

Oh sweet gods… what the hell do I do?

And then, just when I was about to declare myself sucker of the year and congratulate me before anybody else could, something very surprising but irritatingly inevitable occurred.

Hotaru spoke.

* * *

Very, very sorry for the late (and very very short) update. School's being a bully with projects, quizzes and the final exams. Remember the exams I told you about earlier? That was just the first part. We're having another batch come the end of the week. Argh! Sorry again… especially if it sucks… I try my best… but it doesn't quite come out the way I want it to. ARGH!!!

I'll stop my pitiful rant here. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"So warm..."

It was very hard not to blush when you have a normally stoic girl nuzzling your neck, especially when you're ticklish and was not used to having contact with foreign human flesh. Coincidentally, I was both. Add to the fact that she smelt very nice too.

"Baka..." she whispered, breath hot and very enticing against my collarbone. I tried not to shudder as it went inside my shirt to god-knows-where. "Make up your mind... won't... last..."

I decided not to focus on the way her fingers walked up and down on my arm, but rather on the words she whispered deliciously while still buried to me. She said idiot... so I guess she was talking about Mikan. Hotaru was too polite to everybody else to call them that. Now that I think about it... I may be the only other person she's rude to.

"Should I be grateful?" I voiced out loud.

"Honoured..."

I looked down, feeling her grip loosening a little. Hotaru was beautiful, undoubtedly... this is the first time I really ever came this close to her without involving some kind of physical punishment. My eyes trailed to the gentle dip of her chin, the smooth curve of her hairline and the gentle slope of her cheeks. Her lashes were long and so lusciously dark, with an eyebrow so thin and elegant I wanted to let my finger hover over and trace it if it wasn't pinned to my side. Then my eyes betrayed me and stopped over her lips, throat turning dry when they suddenly parted, soft pink plums inhaling and exhaling. Aah... stupid puberty.

"You look really pretty." I told her in a hoarse voice, feeling it a betrayal of my gender to feel this conscious when lying beside a sleeping girl. Besides, I wanted to tell her now since I probably wouldn't have a chance to tell her any other time anyway. "If only you don't spend too much time pushing people away."

Her right arm slackened and I managed to pull my own arm away. I decided to stay in that position though, just for the heck of it. She was now lying against my chest. Her hair smelled like grapefruit... and something else I couldn't figure. I couldn't resist tracing her brows.

"I don't..." she pushed closer and I welcome her, my arm curving naturally against her back to hold her firmly against me. "I just..." she sighed. "Ice cream..."

I sweatdropped. Trust Hotaru to change it to a sudden unrelated topic. But I guess I really couldn't blame her, being unconscious and all.

"Ruuka..."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised to hear her say that. "Yeah?"

"Sorry... so so sorry..."

I smiled, feeling suddenly fond of her breathy voice and the rare pleading note in her tone. "No problem."

* * *

A/N: Somewhat...adulterated fluff... I believe. Haha. Sorry if I haven't been able to update sooner. Our phone line's been disconnected and I haven't been acquainted with the web for more or less a week... I think. I'm raiding a friend's house after much persuasion. Still short... but an improvement from last time, ne? I got a bit stuck... but the story's coming to an end. Reviews are welcomed, accommodated and hugged. XD

Now I'll go and tell myself to shut up.

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got FORTY reviews!!! for SIX chapters!!!! I'm so happy I could cry. THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!! x3x

* * *

I looked at my watch and sighed. Three minutes more until the bell rang.

As you might've guessed by now, I've finally escaped from the woman's grip and landed myself to class. I couldn't see her anywhere so I logically thought she's still sleeping by the barn. But I tell you… getting away was no easy task. I had to ask for help from the horses, the rats and the birds available in the area. And they did help me —I was a bit surprised their nudging and honking and neighing and quacking haven't woken her up— but not without playful jibes with romantic implications.

Naturally I told them to piss off, sorry for the term.

I sneaked a peek at Misaki-sensei. He was substituting for Narumi-sensei because the usual sub was suffering a trauma after a particular nasty class yesterday. Sensei didn't look at all pleased to be teaching us either, nor was he trying to hide it.

"Has anybody seen Miss Imai around?" he asked. I watched that huge stick he carried around shake impatiently over his shoulder, not paying attention until his question fully sunk in. Did he just ask what I think he asked? Oh hell no…

I froze on my seat, and I could almost feel Natsume's accusing stare beside me. I sneaked him a glare before relaxing my shoulders and slumping on the table. Mikan raised her hand.

"I haven't seen her at all since break time, sensei!" she exclaimed, pigtails bouncing as she did. "She couldn't have gotten hurt, could she?"

"Heh." Natsume snorted. I could almost taste another fight brewing. "She's probably somewhere in the grounds, ditching class."

Mikan's head whipped so fast I was surprised it stayed on her shoulders. "Unlike you, you vile piece of scum, my friend is a very responsible student, so I'll appreciate it if you keep your sarcastic comments to yourself you inconsiderate _jerk_!"

"Heh."

I can't stand this.

I stood up, bowed to the teacher and patted Natsume on the shoulder. "I'm going to go check up on her." I whispered as I passed.

If only I spotted that smirk on my way out.

* * *

I closed the barn door carefully behind me, noticing for the first time the large window beside it. So that's how Natsume got in.

I frowned a little, mostly because I've been so dense to let such a gaping hole escape me, then turned and found Hotaru.

She was still on the hay, hair a bit tousled, legs crossed daintily, half-buried in the hay. But there was one teeny tiny difference.

She was awake.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh… good morning?"

So maybe it wasn't exactly the best thing to say, because the second after he found himself sprawled on the ground in front of her, face down and gross matter making its way into his mouth.

"Watch your back Nogi." Oh hells, she sounded mad. "I _highly_ suggest that."

I stood up, trying to recollect the shattered pieces of my pride, and did my best to avoid looking at her. I read from somewhere that the best trick to do when you can't look someone in the eye but had to was to stare at the bridge of their nose, and that I did.

"You want another punch?" She pulled her arm back threateningly.

I stepped back instantly, hands up in defense. Hotaru packed a heavy punch, believe me. "Why are you so violent all of a sudden?"

Pretty purple eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well if you were harassed, abducted and stunned in the middle of the day I doubt _you'd_ be a happy little camper, Nogi."

"Whoa. Whoa. Back down. I have no idea of any abductions going on, alright?"

"Then mind explaining why I found this," she paused, seeming to search for the perfect word, finding instead a cute furry little creature nuzzling on the cradle made by her bent right knee. Hotaru looked revolted. "_beast _hanging around here?"

How dare she!!! "B-b-…" My mouth hung open and she looked skeptical at my sudden inability to speak. But who could blame me! She got my BUNNY!

MY BUNNY!!!!!!!! She got _MY_ FREAKIN LOVABLE BUNNY!!!!

"You witch! What the hell did you do to him???" I demanded, rushing over and snatching the poor little animal away from her vice grip. He was shivering from fright, the poor thing. How could this horrible, horrible hag do this to him???

As I mentally poured out my anguish, Hotaru got around to fixing herself. Pulling out straw from her hair for one thing, and fixing her tousled uniform. Her hair didn't prove much trouble. I guess that was why she kept them so short. Probably to avoid any interruptions during her work.

She glared at me one last time before she exited the barn. "I'm not going to forget this Nogi. And you tell that to Hyuuga too. I swear I'm going to get you."

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… They were supposed to kiss and make up and then it's happily ever after for them but then I started to picture a pissed-off Hotaru holding a traumatized rabbit and my fingers went ahead of me. As it is… the story's extending itself. large grin

Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh hell yeah she didn't forget.

I'm swearing a lot lately, aren't I? But I guess it can't be helped. I bit my tongue to stop any foul words from coming out as I stared at the picture of me —in my _underwear_, swimming in the pond with the ducks gliding along happily around me— hovering over every window in Alice Academy.

I felt my blood boil. This is the last straw!!!

"Nice abs Nogi!" a senior student greeted me as I walked past. I resisted the urge to sent off a pack of rats after her in favor of finding that little conniving little punkass… _jerk_ that got me into this little predicament in the first place.

I found her in the classroom.

"Mind explaining _this_, Imai???" I said, my face hot, as I shoved the photograph on her face. I could practically feel the blood rushing up my cheeks. I just felt so _mad_. And her looking at me as if I was an unthreatening madman didn't help much.

"They're pictures." she drawled mockingly. "Of a loser who hides much from the world."

I clenched my teeth in to slowly ease the homicidal tension away from me. "What did I ever do to you?"

She stood up and poked my chest, an uncharacteristic fire in her eyes that made me wonder just what this little girl was capable of. "You're going to regret ever messing with Hotaru Imai, Nogi, got that?"

* * *

I went looking for Natsume.

It was the only rational choice, because he seemed to be really involved in this little piece of trouble I had no idea I tangled myself into. I found him in his room, face buried under a comic book.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" I yelled, and it was enough to make him stumble off the couch in his ass on the floor. Thankfully, I maintained a neutral face. "What in god's name have you done to Imai!!!? She won't leave me alone now!!!"

His surprise quickly turned into boredom, and he was fast to regain his cool as he sat down more regally in the couch. "Nothing serious, Ruuka. I just did what I had to do."

Oh he makes me mad.

"Then mind explaining why I'm involved in this? All I did was talk to her!!!"

Natsume's hand came up to brush the hair away from his face. He look annoyed. Hell, I'll give him something to be annoyed at, that little…

"Look, Ruuka. I'm sure it would all be settled in time. Meanwhile, why don't you on and dance with your cronies." he smirked and I could feel the blood draining at my face as I spotted a large balloon floating out the window… with _my _picture, doing the cancan with three ravens and a lost-looking pelican. He looked back at me just as my jaw fell off. "That's what you do best anyway."

Shit.

* * *

A/N: I'm having writer's block. Well… I suppose it's my fault for extending… but would any of you be kind enough to put in some suggestions? I might be able to go on from that. Review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Stabbing a Styrofoam cup with a gnawed chopstick really didn't give much help to my… _overwhelming_ situation, but it is the only thing that my mind has allowed to register after seeing dozens of colorfully-colored _bikini shorts_ being sold at the courtyard along with a package of my preferred-to-be-private pictures as a give-away.

I heard a shuffle behind me and assumed Natsume was fighting the urge to snicker as I was fighting the urge to pull my hair off. Thankfully, he decided for once to be a good friend and keep his cynical comments to himself.

And then I said something I had been craving to say since the first time my moments had been auctioned online.

"I'm going to get back at Hotaru Imai."

* * *

It was the weekend, and Hotaru had finally given it a rest and was lounging at her laboratory for a group project. He knew this because he had connections. NOT because he was a stalker. Because no matter how sanitary you think a room is, there are always holes and in between walls that a rat could get in. 

I patted the little rodent on the head and told him secretly how to access the cheese stack in the kitchen before going back to contemplating.

Hotaru stopping her activities doesn't mean much for me. Because unlike her, I don't really have anything to go on to. She had her gizmos, her inventions and her ridiculous antics and my horrendously embarrassing tendencies… but I had nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

I sighed and turned on my bed. I went through her records. I interviewed her friends. But she was clean. So freaking clean someone can lick all over her.

Shit. That came out wrong.

I turned on another page in her record. That, I got through the help of Natsume. He seemed inclined to help after my bold declaration (and the fact that he could burn a couple of the school's documents could've been bribe enough) that I had no chance of resisting in pulling him in my instantaneous prank.

"What're you planning to do now?"

And that's why he is now reading his comic books in my room.

I turned over again and scowled. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to think of a way to scare the resident Ice Queen out of her skin?" I snapped. "It's not that easy, Natsume."

He scoffed and flipped on one page. "You're thinking too much. Just send a pack of bees to her lunch."

Hey now… that's not a bad idea…

* * *

A/N: How about that… I still couldn't get the habit of short chappies off of my system. Sigh… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! –hugz- 


	11. Chapter 11

Bees are colonized insects that are attracted to sweet, sweet nectar and sweet, sweet animal pheromone. And that, my dear friends, I used to my advantage. Nobody messes with Ruuka Nogi and gets away with it.

Five minutes 'til lunch…

I crouched down low behind a bush and watched as my intended target walked out of her laboratory.

Hotaru was holding a test tube half-filled with a clear liquid. I smirked as she took one step, then two, her feet advancing a few inches at a time. She was being careful. That made me wonder.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Honestly, Ruuka. There's no time for that now. I needed to concentrate. This is probably my only chance of revenge without her being on her toes. And believe me, Hotaru on her toes is a hard girl to overthrow.

She was getting closer. I looked up and nodded at a small canary perched on the tree containing my little army. The little cutie grinned and started chirping.

This is going to be so _sweet_.

* * *

"RUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Mikan?"

"RUUKA!"

"Mi…kan…?"

"Ruuka…"

"Mikan…"

"What are we doing?"

"I have no idea."

This little wordplay seemed to cool her down a bit, since it gave her naïve little mind something to run on, but a few seconds later, she was harassing me again.

"What did you do to Hotaru??!"

Was I really that obvious? "Nothing!"

She planted her hands to her hips and cocked her hips to one side. The standard 'I'm-a-pissed-off-woman-and-you-can-do-nothing-else-but-listen-until-I'm-through-bitching' pose. I frowned. "Ooh… don't you give me that look mister. YOU'RE— she pointed at me accusingly to add to her threatening note— the only one with sufficient motive to attack her!"

Yeah, right. Along with all other bozos she humiliated… wait… was I really the only one? I made a mental note to think about that later. The mission now was to get rid of her. "I'm surprised you know what 'motive' means Mikan-chan!" I grinned.

She smiled back. "Oh! Hotaru snapped at me for n—YOU CONNIVING JERK!!! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!"

I smirked at the confused look on her face. I was already gone.

* * *

"To make our lives simple, you pushed your head on the ground like a feeble-minded ostrich and hoped she wouldn't find out." Natsume peeked at me through overgrown bangs with a bored frown.

"You don't have to me sound so stupid, Natsume." I took off my shoes and settled on the bed to massage my aching feet. "At least that little confrontation confirmed that my little mission succeeded."

"I'm not demeaning you, Ruuka." he amended, flicking a finger to produce and play with a small ball of fire. I watched as it danced and reflected in his deep, cloudy eyes. "I'm just thinking how right I am about polka dots not being so bright."

I laughed. "She's far from your league, I'm sure, but she's not stupid." I returned my attention to my feet. "I just got lucky."

"Add to the fact that some of the farm animals were doing the chacha behind you." Natsume smirked. "That's a good idea Ruuka, diverting her attention. But I still don't get how she cannot see your butt poking from the ground."

I flushed. "Sometimes, your choice of words are really inappropriate, Natsume."

He shrugged and didn't say anything anymore, meaning that the conversation was over. I watched as he twirled his finger, the little fireball following its little dance, only pretending not to jump when he suddenly closed his fist and extinguished it in a huff.

* * *

A/N: A little longer… but still short. A million thanks for the reviews!!! I love reading each and every one of them! And tell me if it's getting a little too corny... I've not very confident with my humor. 


	12. Chapter 12

1. Mikan

2. Ruuka

3. …Natsume…?

My hand had been twitching (twitching, yes, NOT shaking) at its position for the past three minutes. Maybe it was because it had remained unmoving for the past two hours and fifteen minutes, or it could've been the hot, hot, weather, or maybe I was just so goddamn pissed that I couldn't shake the irrational urge to break the stupid insignificant piece of wood in my hand!!! DAGNABBIT!!!

"Get a hold of yourself, Ruuka. Glaring at the paper won't produce any more names." Natsume said with an amused frown. "And I keep telling you, that girl hasn't thrown anything at me that I couldn't handle."

"There should be at least another other person that she's taken the dibs into!" I wailed, throwing my hands carelessly up in the air. "I mean, do I have a friggin' neon sign on my head that says –"Hey there cutie!!! Want to sell my pretty ass in the internet???""

Natsume didn't even try to hide that god-awful smirk. "Cutie?"

"It's all I could think of, OKAY??? And don't you give me that shrewd gaze you've been giving me since that barn incident —for Pete's sake… I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!!"

Natsume raised a brow at me after all my anger had been used up and I was tired, beaten and panting under his gaze —ARGH!!! Disregard the yaoi implication… PLEASE!!!— then returned back to his stupid overrated comic books. "Whatever. Suit yourself, Ruuka."

Ugh. He annoys me.

* * *

So… after that little encounter that I am now trying to permanently annihilate from my mind, I am now standing in front of the nurse's clinic trying to see what my work had done with my very own eyes.

Unfortunately, that poor excuse of a nurse was denying me a visit because I haven't got a god-forsaken teacher-approved PASS!!!

The conversation went like this.

"Listen, Ruuka-kun, no matter how much of a cute, heart-breakingly handsome endearing little hottie you are, I cannot allow you to enter a girl's room while she is sick and unconscious without a signed confirmation of an authoritative teacher that you won't check her out and pat her down." She smiled.

"Do I look like that kind of person to you?" I asked incredulously, bordering on hysterical for the fourth time that day with matching eyes widening at the preposterous accusation. "I'm barely thirteen!!!"

Red eyes scanned me from head to toe then back up. "Yes."

$&#&.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but they're twelve going thirteen in this little fanfic of mine (the profanity couldn't be explained otherwise) because the subject of age hadn't come up until now. Hehe… REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've had enough of Ruuka. Let's do Hotaru this time.

* * *

Hotaru was busy.

Yes, very, very, veeeerrrrry busy.

…Which is why a being that could hardly be called human was an absolute hindrance to her fragile peace and sanity.

"Mikan, go jump off a cliff."

The brunette in pigtails pouted. "But Hotaru-chaaaaaan…!!! I'm not even through discussing how I managed to survive making the bed this morning yet!"

"Nobody cares." the other girl deadpanned, fishing a screwdriver behind her to fix the last bolts on her newest invention.

"Fine." Mikan walked over and peered at her work, something she knew irked her best friend tremendously. "What are you doing that's more important than me anyways?"

Hotaru's eyes glinted with mischief and uncontained hatred. "Payback."

* * *

Ruuka was still not finished discussing with the nurse.

"Mister Nogi, I've told you for the umpteenth time, you cannot go through here!!"

"How could I know if you're not some phony disguised in a nurse's outfit, huh?" he demanded furiously.

"Like anyone would have a reason to come in this boring place anyway," the nurse muttered under her breath before replying just as fiercely, "Why do you feel the need to visit Hotaru-chan in the first place??"

Ruuka was struck speechless.

* * *

Natsume tossed the apple to the ceiling and watched its futile fight with gravity before it tumbled back in his palm once again. "Heh. People are so dense."

"Why do you say that, Natsume?" Sumire asked, leaning over his table.

The boy took a bite of the fruit before glancing towards the door Ruuka had just walked through a couple of minutes ago. "None of your business. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sumire scowled. "Hey! I just finished doing you a favor! You could at least _try_ to be courteous!" she huffed.

"Heh. Whatever. Thanks. Heh." He took another bite of apple.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is so weird… and boring… sigh… sorry… I'm a little miffed because I've been sleeping a lot less lately. Ugh… stupid projects… I'll finish this up sooner than I thought, to avoid chapters like this one. Suggestions, comments… flames… whatever… they're all welcome. Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Does anybody know what's the name of the Mikan-look-alike robot that Hotaru invented? Amatsu… or something? Please tell me…!!!

* * *

Sumire shifted her weight from one foot to another, green eyes studying her classmate with such careful intensity that Natsume started to feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you supposed to side with Ruuka-kun?" she blurted out all of a sudden.

Natsume paused in the act of throwing the apple core to the trash can to consider it. "Well… I suppose so…" he admitted with a shrug.

"You _suppose _so…?" Sumire asked incredulously. She walked towards him and poked his forehead with a pointy finger. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Natsume brushed off her hand. "He's bound to thank me for this in the near future." he muttered absently. "I'm doing a good deed!"

"I don't call manipulating Hotaru to freak at him a good deed." She walked around him, trying to intimidate. "You _drugged_ her for Pete's sake!"

"I didn't _manipulate_ anything… per se. I just…" Natsume trailed off and uncharacteristically shifted his gaze for a while. "…just tipped Imai off a bit…"

Sumire wanted to smile at this unusual display of uncertainty but refrained. "It's the same thing, Natsume and you know it."

He seemed to regain his ego at the slight teasing tone in her voice and went alive with vigor. "Besides…!" he exclaimed, standing up now. "YOU were the one who sabotaged his plan… not me!"

Sumire recalled the moment she gave Hotaru the bee repellant lotion and smiled.

"As a _favor_…" she pressed, a smirk playing on her lips. "I don't want you to lose your perfect streak of ice-cold perfection by being seen talking with Hotaru Imai."

He glared. "She's bound to know though."

"Of course." At this, Sumire smiled smugly. "I told her."

Natsume's glare intensified, but Sumire didn't even flinch when she saw the fire burning behind his eyes. "You _what_?"

"I told her." she repeated in that same tone of voice. "C'mon… I don't think she would break your ignore-and-make-way relationship just because she knows that you're not against her… growing familiarity with your best friend."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with her." he seethed.

"Yes, yes… we've went over that already. I just—"

"I'm doing this for Ruuka." Natsume looked away. "He's taken too much of the burden from me. He at least deserves…" he appeared to be searching for the right term, than gave up and just said, "something…"

Sumire grinned. It was nice to know that even Natsume valued the little tie we call friendship.

* * *

Hotaru pursed her lips together, left eye tightly closed as the other concentrated like it never concentrated before.

She managed to lose Mikan on her way there, but the incessant calls told her that they didn't have that much distance between them, and if this didn't work because of that stupid little girl, Hotaru swore she wou-

"RUUKA!!!" The brunette jumped off a bush directly opposite Hotaru and bumped right into the boy she had been targeting. "Have you seen Hotaru-chan around?"

A telltale blush crossed the bridge of Ruuka's nose as he scratched his cheek nervously. "What a coincidence…" he muttered hoarsely, and Hotaru found her eyes narrowing at the little glances he was giving her idiot of a friend. "I was looking for her too…"

Mikan considerably brightened. Well, how about we look together!" She hopped closer and was about to link her arm with Ruuka's when an explosion came out of nowhere and the next thing she knew the very person she was looking for was standing in front of her watching with satisfaction as Ruuka writhed and screeched at the ground.

* * *

They were back in the barn… where it all started. The only difference was that Mikan was with them and Ruuka was the one stuck on the hay.

"That was mean, Hotaru-chan." Mikan pouted. She was crouched beside Hotaru. "If I knew that this is what you were doing back there, I would've stopped you."

"Well, you were too stupid." Hotaru snapped in annoyance. Mikan hadn't ceased in bothering her ever since they settled down. Before even… now that she thought about it. "Deal with it."

Ruuka groaned in his makeshift chair and they turned at the same moment.

"Leave." Hotaru directed this to the only other female in the room.

Mikan turned to her friend in confusion, then in defiance. "I won't leave Ruuka alone with you, especially after seeing that you are capable of doing such mean things to him." To elaborate, Mikan crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out aggressively.

"_Leave_."

Mikan reconsidered, then…

"You're on your own now, buddy." She dashed away.

Ruuka whimpered.

* * *

...

Seconds passed with no words being exchanged.

Ruuka looked up from his hands and looked at her. She looked pretty, he had to admit, staring threateningly at him like that but— he did a double take. Was that affection in her eyes…?

Ruuka mentally slapped himself. _Don't be so stupid._

Hotaru uncrossed her arms and sat down on the ground to join him. "Sumire told me everything."

"Sumire…?" his head snapped up. "What does she have to do with everything?"

"Apparently… she's Natsume's accomplice." She paused. "She made it clear that you didn't have anything to do with… practically everything." She paused again. "I still hate you though."

Ruuka visibly relaxed. "When did she tell you?" he asked.

She relaxed as well and stretched out on the ground. "About an hour ago… just before you met Mikan…"

The blonde's brows met together. "Then… why am I injured…?"

Hotaru turned her face away, then she muttered… hoarsely… "I just… I don't know. Something came over me."

Ruuka's mind played the little scene in his head again, to find out what could've triggered Hotaru to fire a psychotic chicken to peck at his head, and soon, a knowing smile crossed his lips. Teasing, yes, but genuine.

"Let's go back." he suggested, to which the young genius nodded.

* * *

Fine. Ruuka admitted. He liked her and he didn't mind if he had weird ways of showing that maybe she liked him too. But this was going way too far.

She didn't have to put his picture —where one certain metallic chicken was drilling a hole at his head— online!

* * *

A/N: I'll admit, the last line was corny. But I really want to end this thing. And miracle of miracles! I reached over two pages! XD Please review... 


End file.
